Troubles In Paradise
by Masamune Uchiha
Summary: My name is Tsukiko Arashi my life may suck to most but I find it to be pretty good. I have great friends like Yuri, Sasuke, Itachi, Masamune and more and I also get into some interesting situations. Welcome to my life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Heeeeeyyyyy Masamune!" Masamune sheathed his katana and walked over to the front gates where Yukimura and Sasuke had just come. Masamune sighed "Sanada what the hell are you doing miles from Kai at this hour!" Yukimura jumped down off of his horse and practically ran over to where Masamune was standing.

"Sasuke said he was going back to visit his shinobi village and I was going and I was wondering if you wanted to come to!"

Masamune raised an eye brow and laughed. "I think I'll stay here!"

"Lord Masamune I think it would good for you to go." Kojuro walked over and stood next to the young samurai.

"What the hell do you mean by that Kojuro?" Masamune hated it when he said stuff like that mainly because he had a good reason.

"I mean that you should go and pay close attention to the ninja in that area. We've been talking for months now about hiring a ninja corps. Go there and get to know some of these ninja and then you can hand pick the most reliable for the Date army."

And of course Kojuro did have a good reason. Masamune sighed again, "fine I'll go." He walked back to his room and changed out of his night clothes. He didn't bother putting on his armor but instead put on a white shirt and blue pants. He figured that his everyday clothes would do since they were going to the village to visit not to fight. He did however grab his six dragon claws. His katana went everywhere with him and he refused to go without them.

He walked back out and went over to the stables to get his horse. He put the saddle and reins on and lifted himself on to the horse. He gently spurred the horse to a walk and made his way back to the gates where the other three where still talking. "Kojuro aren't you coming?"

His advisor nodded his head. "No lord Masamune I think that it's about time you started making decisions without me, it will be good for you to do this on your own. That means that the two of you are not to help him."

Masamune rolled his one good eye. "Your right I can do this on my own I am not a child anymore. Your job as a babysitter was over a long time ago. Let's get going already!"

*In the leaf village.*

"Good morning Yuri, Sasuke." Tsukiko greeted her friends as they met up at the usually spot by the bridge. Kakashi dropped down and waved. "So what do you guys think about the leaf village getting a couple of samurai visitors along with Sasuke Sarutobi?" Tsukiko casually leaned against the rails. What visitors? And where the hell is Itachi?

Sasuke pointed his thumb back towards the Uchiha district. "He got up late this morning so my guess is he'll be here in a second. As if on que Tsukiko saw Itachi in the distance headed for the group. Once he finally got to the bridge, he moved to lean against the rail next to her.

"Well now that our little group is accounted for I suppose I tell you about our visitors. One of the ninja that used to be a part of this village before being hired as the Takeda clans head ninja Sasuke Sarutobi and two of his samurai friends are coming. One of the samurai is Sanada Yukimura of the Takeda who Sarutobi works for while the other is the lord of Ōshū Date Masamune. Now listen up because what I'm about to say next is very important. The man from Ōshū will be watching you during the Chunnin exams! He is looking to hire young shinobi for the Date army. And after the Chunnin exams the hokage will select a group of chunnin and genin that would be suitable for the final decision. Oh and by the way Tsukiko, Itachi, lord Hokage wants to see you."

Tsukiko and Itachi nodded and disappeared for the Hokage tower.

Tsukiko knocked quickly and loudly on the door. "Come in." Itachi opened the door and they walked in. "You called for us lord Hokage?" The old man nodded.

"Yes I have a favor to ask the two of you that involves the Chunnin exams. I was wondering if the two of you would like to be proctors for the second and third parts of the exam?"

"Of course we would love to be proctors!" Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then Tsukiko you will be in charge of the second part of the exam which is the scroll war in the Forest of Death, and Itachi you are in charge of the arena battles for the third part of the exam. That's all for now return back tomorrow before the exams for instruction." The two nodded before leaving for the main gates to greet their friends and wait for the leaf village visitors.

* * *

Masamune looked at the gates of the shinobi village and had to admit that the scene was a lot different than what he was used to. They entered the village and was greeted by a group of 7 ninja. Masamune and Yukimura dismounted their horses and over to the group.

"So Sarutobi you wanna introduce the welcoming committee?" Sasuke walked over and bowed slightly to the old man that was standing there. "It's nice to see you again lord Hokage." The old man smiled and nodded. "It's nice to have you back Sasuke even if it's only for a little while." Sasuke then proceeded to the introductions. "Yukimura, Masamune this is the head of the leaf village the Hokage. This guy's right here is Kakashi Hatake one of the leaf jonin and this if I remember correctly is Tsukiko Arashi. I don't know the other Chunnin or the genin so why don't the four of you introduce yourselves." Tsukiko decided to introduce the rest of them. "My name is Tsukiko Arashi you are correct and along with this guy here Itachi Uchiha are the chunnin and the three genin are Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Yuri Tachibana. It's a pleasure to have the three of you here and I hope we make the Chunnin exams enjoyable for you." Masamune nodded and looked over at Yukimura. The red clad rival of his was looking as eager as ever. "Oh I'm sure that we'll have a great time Tsukiko and thank you lord Hokage for letting us visit your village."

The Hokage nodded and then looked over to the girl. "Tsukiko, Itachi would you mind showing lord Date around the village I'm sorry if it seems like I'm having the two of you do everything?"

The blue haired girl shook her head smiling. "No no it's okay Itachi and I would love to show lord Date around." The Hokage nodded at her apologetically. "Yuri, Sasuke I leave you with our other two guests."

The group of four started walking down the street. "So where are we going to start?" Masamune didn't care really he just wanted to go and walk around. To be honest he still wanted to be back in Ōshū with the guys.

"Well I think we should head for the waterfall. I see no point in saving the best for last."

Even though he wanted to be home he didn't mind this girl although at some point he planned on asking her about the wolf ears and the tail because that was definitely peaking his interest. He followed them back through the gates and into the woods.

They walked for quite a while before walking into an opening. The opening was surrounded by trees with a river running through it. There was a waterfall cascading down. They sat down by the bank of the river. "So what's your names again." The girl looked at him with one of those looks Kojuro would give him saying 'are you serious'. She sighed confirming the look. " Tsukiko Arashi and Itachi Uchiha." He nodded his head hoping he wouldn't forget again.

It was a little awkwardly quiet so Masamune decided to attempt a conversation. "So what's with the tail and ears get up?"

Masamune watched as her ears twitched and her eyebrows lowered. This was obviously a touchy question.

"It's a long story."

What! That's it! That's all she was going to say!

Well if she wanted to be difficult he could to. "I've got plenty of time." He could tell he was pissing her off so he threw on one of his famous smirks for added affect.

"Okay fine! If you're so intent on knowing I happen to be a half-demon!" Masamune blinked a couple times before saying, "Well I wasn't expecting that. Actually despite what you're probably thinking right now I actually don't mind." She wasn't looking at his face but he could tell that got her attention by the flick of her ear.

Then the guy, Itachi walked over and sat down next to her. She lifted her head and looked at him. He whispered something in her ear and gave Masamune a look before disappearing leaving the two of them alone.

"Where'd he go?" He asked while sitting down.

He wasn't exactly next to her but he sat close enough to put up a conversation.

"He had something to take care of." He laid back putting his hands behind his head. "It's nice here. It reminds me of the lake back home."

* * *

Tsukiko looked over at the guy as he laid in the grass.

"What exactly is Ōshū like?" He turned his head to look at her with a smirk on his face. "It's nice. The land is peaceful accept for the occasional bandits. I mean sure it seems like I'm always at war but I tend to raise hell just about anywhere but my home land."

He sounded a bit humored when he talked about raising hell. "So war never comes to Ōshū then?"

He looked back at the waterfall. "Nah honestly if an army other than mine got into my territory without exceptions I wouldn't forgive myself. The people of Ōshū have only known peace and I want it to stay that way!"

Tsukiko could understand that. She had never been in his position before but she knew what is was like to want the best for the people she loved.

* * *

Yuri and Sasuke took two men around the village showing them around and explaining building to the guy in red. Yuri wished that she didn't have to do this. The other Sasuke was okay but the other guy was annoying as hell. When they got to explaining the faces of the Hokage's in the rocks above the village Yukimura started rambling.

"Wow! Hey Sasuke what do think lord Shingen's face would look like if it carved into one of the mountain sides back home? Do you think lord Shingen should have come with us?"

Then Sasuke, her Sasuke turned around looking irritated. "Just shut the hell up would ya your worse than Lee!"

Yukimura blinked and closed his mouth looking guilty. Sasuke looked a little guilty himself and gave an awkward apology

"I didn't mean it like that it just I don't like a lot of noise." The other Sasuke just laughed.

"Hey don't worry about it Dana just needs to learn how to calm down sometimes. He just gets a little over excited about his lord."

"So I guess I should probably show you a little more than the water fall." Tsukiko had been sitting her with this guy for quite some time.

"Yea I guess you should."

"Oh I know a place where we can sit but you can still see the whole village!" They stood up and Tsukiko lead him back through the village gates. They stopped once inside the gates.

"The streets are pretty crowded today. Here take my hand so I don't lose you lord Masamune."

Tsukiko held out her hand and he took it.

"Okay don't let go I'm basically going to plow right through." He nodded and so Tsukiko pulled them through the streets and when they made it to the other side of the village she let go of his hand.

"So now we take these stairs and head for the top. They climbed the long line of stairs until they were standing above the carved in heads of the Hokage's looking down on the whole village.

Tsukiko watched as the guy looked down at the faces of the Hokage.

"So these are the previous Hokage's then?"

Tsukiko nodded and walked over.

"Yup the first four Hokage are up here with more to come."

"But isn't the old guy who greeted us earlier the third?"

Tsukiko sighed, she had explaining to do.

"Well yes he retired and then when the fourth Hokage...died he came back as Hokage."

She hated remembering the death of the fourth Hokage.

"I take it you really liked the fourth then, Tsukiko?"

She nodded her head.

"He was my father. My adoptive father anyway."

She watched as he sat down and motioned for her to sit with him. She sat down looking at him

"So what happened to your biological parents?"

Tsukiko looked away not wanting to tell him but sighed and told him anyway.

"My parent's abandoned me when I was five years old. Apparently having a half-demon child was laughable and frightening depending on if you were human or demon. My father was disgraced and my mother was scared of me. I ran and kept running. When I eventually couldn't find enough strength or motivation I stopped and sat down and cried. Then Itachi, the guy who was with us earlier found me and brought me here. The fourth Hokage offered me a home and he offered me a family. I owed him my life but he died a year later. I never got to really thank him for everything he did for me."

She felt the tears welling up but tried to force them away.

"I'm sure he knows. I'm absolutely sure that even though he's dead he knows how much you miss him, He knows that you care and he knows that you love him. It's funny how things work out that way. And where ever your real parents are I hope they're miserable."

"So now it's your turn to answer a question?" He looked at her with a smirk.

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened to your eye?"

"Heh figured you were gonna ask that."

"Sorry for being predictable."

He started laughing.

"I lost my eye to small pox when I was little."

Tsukiko was shocked. She expected some kind of war story or a training incident or something like that. She never expected that his famous title of One-Eyed Dragon to be the result of a childhood disease.

"So what are your parents like?"

The look on his face was a combination of sadness, happiness, and loneliness.

"Well my father was a good man I looked up to him, I wanted to be like him when I was little. When I was about 14 or 15 he was kidnapped. I heard about it when I was out hunting with my right hand man. I took the army and we headed out immediately but it was too late. After my father died my mother showed me what she really thought of me. My mother delt with me only because of my father! She hated me because of my missing eye! I was unworthy to rule Ōshū. I honestly didn't care until she tried to kill me one night."

"SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU!"

"Yea she tired poisoning my drink. If it wasn't for Kojuro I wouldn't be here right now."

"THAT'S INSANE YOU MOTHER TRIED TO KILL YOU!"

"In my mind it better than what your parents did was worse."

"She tried to kill you how is that better?"

He shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly.

"I would never want my parents to abandon me. Especially because they wanted nothing to do with me!"

Tsukiko wished she had never asked. This simple tour of Konoha turned into a confession fest.

"So you came here to look for ninja to hire?"

"Yea my army needs a ninja corps."

"So what specifically are you looking for in the ninja you want to hire?"

At first Tsukiko heard him laugh. She looked him and his face showed that she might have been right.

"Is that a funny question lord Masamune?"

"Kinda and please, just call me Masamune. I get uncomfortable when anyone other than Kojuro calls me lord anything. The rest of the guys just call me big boss which I still don't like but I would rather them call me that it makes things less...formal."

Tsukiko nodded.

"So why was my question funny and do you plan on answering it?"

She tried using a lighter tone to get rid of the heavy and saddening mood that they were slowly moving out of.

Tsukiko sighed in relief when she his lips quirk up into that smirk that seemed to be his favorite expression.

"I don't really have an explanation as to why I think it's funny I just do. And as for your answer um... to be honest I haven't really thought much on it."

"Y-you have got to be joking right?"

He shook his head and she caught a slightly guilty expression look across his face before it disappeared a moment later.

"Kojuro sent me here and told me just to watch the ninja here closely and by the time the end of our trip comes along I just pick the ones I think would be right so I didn't really come up with anything specific."

Tsukiko started laughing then earning her a look from Masamune.

"So you basically came here with no plan what so ever."

"Not true my plan was to get close to the ninja here and make friends and watch for good skill."

He looked at her with a regular smile and gave her one of those little laughs that seem more like a funny hiccup to her.

"And if I were to review my success on my plan so far I've gotten pretty close to one very interesting ninja."

She froze. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and the tips of her ears. She quickly and obviously moved her head to the side to hide her blush. Itachi appeared right behind Masamune. Tsukiko could tell from the irritated expression on his face that he heard the previous comment.

"I wondered where you two went."

Masamune turned around and looked up.

"I wondered where you went to."

Tsukiko knew by the look on Itachi's face that he didn't like this guy. Tsukiko also knew that the only reason he didn't like him was because of the comment he made.

"Uh...well it's getting late how about the three of us get something to eat. Whaddya say Itachi, Masamune?"

She was careful to say Itachi's name first so that she could try and lighten his mood.

Itachi and Masamune were still staring at each other in some kind of mental battle.

She cleared her throat to get their attention. They both looked at her after a few seconds.

"So uh...ramen or barbeque?"

"Barbeque I'm pretty sure that the other four went for ramen."

She looked at Masamune and he nodded once. Masamune stood up and offered his hand to her to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She gave Itachi a nervous glance. She didn't know why he cared so much. Itachi is her best friend it wasn't like they were dating or anything. They walked in silence down to the village and onto the barbeque place. Tsukiko smiled and waved as they passed Choji, Ino, Shikamaru and Asuma. They waved back and then returned their attention to their food.

They got to an open booth and Itachi pulled her over to sit on his side while Masamune sat on the other side of the table.

"So Itachi, I hear that you and Tsukiko will be proctoring the second and third parts of the chunnin exams."

Masamune's voice sounded confident and cocky and she could hear a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Yes Tsukiko will be in charge of the forest of death and I will be in charge of the preliminaries and the actual arena battles."

Masamune sat back and crossed his arms casually a smug look on his face.

"Really? I guess that means you'll be in the middle of all the action then."

* * *

He watched as Itachi nodded while giving him a subtle glare. He could tell he was pissing this guy off but didn't mind since pissing people off was one of his specialties.

"So Tsukiko, where will you be during the third exam?"

She popped her head up and gulped almost choking on her food. He represses a laugh as she got herself together.

"Um...I think I'll be in the same area as you and the Hokage."

He nodded absent mindedly another smirk forming on his lips. Masamune turned his attention to the front of the restaurant as a loud bunch of five made their way in. He recognized Yukimura and Sasuke and the two genin they left with along with a new member that had short spiky hair and an orange jacket. They walked over and took the booth next to them. The three genin sitting on one side with Yukimura and Sasuke on the other side. They were all laughing and smiling except for the kid with black hair that sat on the inside of the booth next to the girl with short purple hair.

"Oh hey Masamune you guys decided to eat here too?"

The brunet waved over at him with ever so slap happy grin on his face.

"Yea we just got our food a few minutes ago."

He took the chopsticks and held up a piece of meat before taking a bite. He forgot that it was going to be hot and swallowed it fast reaching for his glass of water earning him laughs from crowd. After chugging his entire glass he sat it down took a breath and started laughing himself.

"Hey Masamune, the foods hot."

He chucked his napkin at Tsukiko who pretended to fear it and ducked under the table laughing.

He looked at Itachi who looked like he was actually having a good time for once tonight.

"Kojuro keeps telling me to think before I act but I guess I'll never learn ha ha."

By the end of the night they had all eaten their full and headed for the hokage tower to see where Yukimura, Sasuke and himself where going to be staying for the remainder to their stay.

"So Tsukiko where is your house around here?"

She pointed down the road as they passed by.

"I live over that way with Naruto."

"Oh you live with the blonde?"

"He's technically my little brother. The fourth Hokage was his father."

"Oh."

They stopped at the Hokage's room and Yuri, Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi went home while Tsukiko stayed due to the Hokage's request. The Hokage gave Tsukiko the area and then they walked out and followed Tsukiko down to a section of empty houses.

"We don't usually get visitors but this is where the guest houses are you can either have one to yourselves or you can just pick one for the three of you. Although I would keep in mind there are only two beds in each house."

"I think we can make do sharing one."

Masamune looked over at his two friends who nodded in agreement.

"Okay I'll swing by and pick you guys up in the morning okay."

He nodded and watched as the turned around and walked down the street tail swaying from side to side every so often. After she rounded the corner he finally went inside.

The house had a nice set up with a large living room with an open doorway to the kitchen. There was a hallway that was divided into three rooms: two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Hey Yukimura, Sasuke you guys can have the beds I'll take the couch."

"Yea thanks Masamune."

He was tired so he walked over and flung himself on the couch. It was comfortable enough and had was long enough so that he would sleep relatively well. He put his hands behind his head and the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't wait to watch the chunnin exams. Everyone in the village seemed so excited about it so it was bound to be a good show.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He woke up on the floor the next morning his back sore.

"Shit!"

He stood up shuffled over to the kitchen. He stretched back hoping to make his back feel better and sat down. Yukimura and Sasuke joined him at the table. They heard the front door slide open and Tsukiko walked in.

"Wow the three of you have major bed heads." She sat in the open chair between Masamune and Sasuke.

"So have you guys gotten any breakfast yet?"

Sasuke shook his head.

He watched her get up and move to the refrigerator

"Oh forget it let's go to Ichiraku's they didn't put anything good in the refrigerator."

She walked around and shook Yukimura's shoulders since he had fallen back asleep with his head on the table.

"YOU'RE LORDSHIP!"

Masamune started laughing along with Tsukiko. Sasuke seemed like a zombie just sitting in the chair with his chin resting in his hand.

"Wake up Yukimura." Tsukiko was whispering in his ear trying to get him up.

"How can you be so awake this early?"

Sasuke voice was grumbly which very different from his usual sarcastic playful tone.

"Well I am usually a lot like you in the morning all grumbly and what not but last night I actually got some sleep. COME ON YUKIMURA!"

Tsukiko shook him a little too hard this time and he slumped off the chair and on to the floor.

"THAT'S IT!"

He watched as she comically stormed off down the hallway and into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and Tsukiko came out with a mischievous grin on her face. Her tail was lashing from side to side making her look like she more on the demonic side. She lifted Yukimura up and dragged him into the bathroom. He heard a loud thunk followed by a yell.

"THAT'S R-R-REALLY COL-L-D!"

Yukimura came running down the hall half soaked. Sasuke started laughing apparently now more awake.

"You awake now Dana?"

Yukimura shook his head and flecks of water flung out of hair. "Okay now that we've wasted all this time if you guys want breakfast need to hurry because the Chunnin exams will start soon!" They got up and walked down to Ichiraku's and tried to eat as fast as possible while still looking civilized. They headed for the Hokage tower to find out where he wanted us.

"Tsukiko I want you to go check with the group I sent to the Forest and double check the area yourself to make sure that everything is ready once the first part of the exam is over. And the three of you will come with me."

Tsukiko was about to head out when Masamune grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Lord Hokage if you don't mind I would rather go with Tsukiko. Instead of watching from a distance I want to see what's going on right in the forest. I want to see these genin in action."

The Hokage hesitated for a moment not answering.

"Don't worry lord Hokage if he's with me he won't be in any danger. I can handle anything in the forest. Remember I had to deal with Orochimaru during my exam. That's why I agreed to proctor this part of the exam. I don't want Orochimaru to try and pull the same stunt." The old man nodded and Masamune followed her out to the forest. They got to the outer gates of the forest where a group of chunnin were waiting.

"Tsukiko Arashi?"

"Yea that's me is the Forest ready for our genin?"

"Yes."

"Where are the scrolls and the consent forms?"

"Over there and ready to go."

"Okay thank you."

She walked over and sat down to wait for the first part to be over. Masamune was sitting next to her occasionally glancing back into the forest.

"Tsukiko, what were you talking about earlier when you mentioned that Orochimaru guy?"

"I had a bad experience when I took this part of the exam."

* * *

Masamune hated how she never talked outright. She was always so reluctant to talk about anything. He hated it even more when he realized it reminded him about the way he acted sometimes.

"What happened?"

It was obvious that it was something she didn't like to remember but at the same time it seemed like she thought about it all the time.

"Itachi and I were headed for the tower in the center of the forest since we had both of our scrolls. We were stopped by a man named Orochimaru. We fought and by the end of it Itachi had been knocked unconscious and I was trying to finish off the fight. Orochimaru won and left giving this mark."

She pulled the collar of her jacket down revealing a black mart on her neck. The mark looked like three black claw marks inside some kind of circle.

"What's the mark for?"

"It's called a curse mark. To be honest I don't really know what it's for or why I got it. It burns the back of my neck sometimes but that's really all it does. The ring around the mark is a seal that was put on the mark. I don't really know what the seal dose either mainly because I don't know what it seals."

Masamune ran a hand through his shaggy hair. The shinobi world was full of things he didn't understand. There were all these marks, special moves, test, their entire way of living was so different from his! Compared with the things he does every day to the things these people do every day it makes his life seem like a piece of cake!

"So Masamune tell me, what is war like?"

"War is terrible. People die there's guns and swords and blood everywhere and yet despite all of that war is exciting. The thrill of it all just overwhelms you. It life or death on the field. If you live then someone else dies and that weighs heavily on you after the battle. But the rush in adrenaline and the way you focus on every little thing it makes you feel...alive!"

He was shocked at the sound of his voice. He was shocked to hear himself sound so excited and in awe. Masamune looked at Tsukiko whose head was on her knees and she was looking at him smiling.

Masamune knew that she would be one of the ninja he picked to go back to Ōshū with him. He could find a reason not to.

Itachi jumped down and sat on Tsukiko's left since Masamune was sitting on her right.

"So Itachi you ready for the third part of the exam?"

"Yea. You ready to watch how the leaf village gets their ninja?"

"I can't wait."

Itachi gave him an amused look and the turned to talk to Tsukiko.

"Well the first part of the exam should be done by now they'll be here in a few minutes. Are you ready for them?"

"You bet!"

Sure enough after a few minutes a group of young shinobi came walking down and she recognized Yuri and Sasuke instantly. Once everyone had made their way over and gathered around Tsukiko began.

"Alright listen up! For the second part of the chunnin exams your teams will be sent into this forest. Now keep in mind that this place is called the forest of death. You and your team will be looking for two scrolls. You will be fighting your way through the forest and other teams. Your objective is to obtain both the Heaven scroll and the Earth scroll and bring them to the tower that is located in the center of the forest. You will start with one of the scrolls. Any questions?"

One man raised his hand and Tsukiko nodded for him to continue.

"What are we supposed to do with the scrolls exactly?"

"You are to retrieve them and bring them to the tower. Oh I almost forgot, do NOT under ANY circumstances open the scrolls!"

Naruto then raised his hand into the air.

"Yes Naruto?"

"What happens if we do open the scrolls?"

"You open the scrolls you fail!"

Then one of the other chunnin walked over and handed her a stack of papers.

"Oh yes that's right. I need everyone taking the test to fill out these consent forms. It is possible that you could die in this exam and I'm responsible if you don't sign heh."

That was the last thing she needed.

"Here Naruto pass these out to everyone. Now when you and your teammates are ready got over to the stand to turn in you forms and to receive your scroll. Nobody will know what scroll you posses so keep it hidden well or people will be after you. Oh and I have one last piece of advice...don't die!"

All of the genin got their forms and spread out to fill them out. Tsukiko walked over to Yuri and Sasuke.

"Be careful you guys."

Yuri looked up and smiled.

"Please remember who you talking to. We'll be fine."

"Okay. Now remember I'll be observing teams all over the forest including you guys so give me something good to watch when I come around."

Yuri winked and Sasuke gave her a smirk.

"You bet!"

After she had made sure that every team had turned in consent forms and that they all had scrolls she made her way back to the front to get everyone's attention.

"All right the second part of the chunnin exams is about to begin! Go around and pick a starting point and on my order another chunnin will open the gates so that you can begin. Good luck to you all!"

Tsukiko pulled out the watch she had and walked over to stand by Masamune. She watched the clock tick down and at the right time she yelled.

"BEGIN!"

She unlocked the front gate and entered the forest herself with Masamune behind her.

"Masamune stay close and be on guard. There are all kinds of things in this forest." They looked over when they heard a scream in the distant.

"Point taken."

They headed for the tower first looking around for any unwanted visitors. Tsukiko stopped for a minute then turned around grabbing Masamune's arm and throwing him on the ground.

* * *

Masamune hit the ground hard and heard a short gasp form Tsukiko. He looked up to see a snake bigger than anything he had ever seen! One of the snake's fangs was embedded in her leg.

"TSUKIKO!"

"It's okay I can handle it."

She shakily moved her hand up and moved them quickly through a series of hand signs.

"Shadow style: shadow fangs jutsu!"

Masamune watched as objects seems to come out of the shadows of the forest. The objects formed into what looked like wolves and pounced on to the snake. The entire snake was covered in the shadow wolves. When the shadows finally receded back into the forest the snake was dead and Tsukiko lifted the fang out of her leg and pushed it off of her. She sat down on the ground and fumbled with the bag on her belt. He shook his head and got up and moved over to help.

"Tsukiko are you alright do you need help?"

Her hands were shaking but she managed to open her bad and pulled out something that looks like medicine.

"No I'm okay I just need to put this stuff on it fast before the poison starts spreading...ack!" She was shaking hard for a minute and Masamune had to catch the small bottle of medicine before it hit the ground. She stopped shaking and held out her hand for the bottle. She opened it and poured over her bite wound. She reached back into her bag and pulled out a roll of bandages and sloppily tied them around her leg.

"The stuff I used to counteract the poison is going to make my leg a bit on the unusable side for a couple minutes. So I guess we'll have to hang out here for a little bit."

Masamune shook his head and lifted her up.

"Nah I'll just carry you to the tower. All you need to do is point me in the right direction...you see."

She pointed in front of them.

"Keep walking that way and watch your step."

He pulled her close to his chest and his arms were wrapped tight around her glad that Itachi wasn't there to see or complain. He started walking forward making sure not to trip on overgrown tree roots. He had been walking for a while seeing nothing but trees and hearing the occasional scream indicating the aftermath of another battle.

"Hey Masamune you can put me down now I can walk on my own again."

He set her down carefully her hand on his shoulder so that she could make sure she wasn't going to fall over.

Then she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Okay were going up so hang on."

She jumped up sending the two of them into the trees. She constantly had her arm around his waist so that she could get him from branch to branch. He didn't mind though. If this was how it worked he hoped they would never get to the tower. Finally the tower came into view and they walked inside. Since it was late they decided to rest.

* * *

Tsukiko got up and woke Masamune so that they can go check on the team's progress. Tsukiko had her arm around Masamune again as she jumped through the trees. Then Tsukiko heard a scream that was very familiar. She sniffed the air and went into an all out panic mode.

"Oh my god we have to go!"

She raced toward the sound of Sasuke's scream. She bursted through a clearing so see Yuri fall to the ground. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were all knocked out and standing there in front of Yuri was the man she hated almost as much as her father...Orochimaru!

"Masamune, take the four of them and get them far away from here I have an old score to settle. I want you to go and stay with them and don't you dare come back here!"

Masamune nodded and picked up the fallen genin. He left running with the four of the collected in his arms and over his shoulder. Once he was completely out of sight she focused all of her attention on Orochimaru.

"Humph...déjà vu."

"Indeed Tsukiko."

The creepy bastard looked her up and down giving her a creepy smile. He moved like lightning as he slammed her against the trunk of the tree behind her.

"You've grown up my dear."

He placed his hand on the side of her face with that spine shivering smile on his face. Tsukiko reacted on instinct and bit his hand.

"Back of you creepy as bastard!"

Her voice was muffled since her fangs was sunk into his skin. Orochimaru yanked his hand out of her grip leaving two bloody scars on his hand. Tsukiko spat out the blood that was in her mouth and she got into a fighting stance.

"I don't know if you taste like a snake or a RAT!"

"I wouldn't talk that way to me unless you want to die you filthy half-breed mutt!"

Tsukiko ran up biting his forearm and yanking her head to increase the pain.

"You not helping your case Tsukiko."

Kabuto had shown up arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

"I'm coming for you next four eyes!"

Tsukiko cursed as she was punched in the face and sent flying back. Her head hit the trunk of the tree. She got up and quickly went into a frenzy of hand signs.

Her eyes closed for a moment and when she opened them again she was on all fours. She had gotten into her full demon form and ran up getting to Orochimaru in less than a second hardening the fur on her tail and turning skillfully on her back feet using her tail as a bat and sending the bastard up into the air. She disappeared and reappeared multiple times hitting him over 15 times within the five seconds of her assault. She was about to hit him again but the time limit of her demon form clocked out. She went unconscious hitting the ground. It took Orochimaru a couple of minutes to actually get up and walk over to the now knocked out Tsukiko. He picked her up by her head band that was tied around her neck.

"Hehehehe it's almost like a dog collar don't you think so Kabuto?"

"Yes lord Orochimaru very canine like."

"Put her down you bastard!"

Masamune ran up slamming into Orochimaru. He caught Tsukiko as she fell and pulled out three of his swords.

"M-Masamune? Did I not tell you to stay away from here?"

Tsukiko got up and stood up.

"I just saved your ass so shut up!"

She ignored Masamune and rushed back at Orochimaru katana in hand.

"Fire style: black flame blade!"

Tsukiko swung her katana at Orochimaru and stabbed him in the arm and Orochimaru in turn bit her in the back of her neck sending waves of burning pain through her entire body. The seal on her curse mark was broken and once again she was sent to her knees. She saw Kabuto move to attack Masamune so she ran over getting stabbed by the chakra enhanced kunai Kabuto had. She could feel the curse mark spreading across her body. She could feel the power trying to take control of her mind. She sprang up kicking Kabuto in the head sending him flying and knocking him out on impact. Then she sped over towards Orochimaru slashing his face with her claw like nails. There were four bloody cuts along his face and she was about to kick his head but her foot was caught and she was sent flying yet again crashing completely through the trunk of another tree. She lifted herself on one hand and Orochimaru picked up Kabuto.

"I'll be back for you another day my dear but for now I must go."

* * *

Orochimaru disappeared and Tsukiko felt her knees and arms give in and she collapsed onto the ground. Masamune picked her up and ran back through the forest until he found one of the gates. The gate was locked so he carefully moved Tsukiko onto his back and climbed the fence and after getting on the other side he ran for the hospital hoping he remembered where it was.


End file.
